Neath Arabian Moons
by Imaginaire30
Summary: Underneath Arabian moons, you'll find the story of Jasmine's long lost sister. She is separated from her family and thrust out into the streets as a young child. She falls under the wing of Aladdin.
1. Chapter 1

Jasmine eagerly waited for the birth of her new baby brother or sister. She was an intelligent one year old, squealing with delight when she laid her hands on her mother's stomach. She would giggle and smile whenever she felt the soft kicks of the newborn inside of the queen. Jasmine looked very much like her mother with soft black hair and golden skin.

It began as an ordinary spring day inside of the palace. The queen led her daughter out to the palace gardens. She held onto Jasmine's chubby hand and let her other hand rest on her stomach. The scent of the lilies and fresh blooms of jasmine always left a sweet smile on her face. Jasmine pulled out of her mother's grasp and ran to the fountain. She giggled as she put her hand into the water, playing with the fish. The sun glistened against Jasmine's soft curls that bounced playfully as the young princess moved. The young queen couldn't have asked for more. Women weren't expected to find love and happiness. She knew she loved her husband and it pleased her to know that he felt the same. The sight of her happy child warmed her heart and she was certain her new baby would be another blessing as well. The soft kicks ensured her thoughts.

Suddenly the soft kicks grew to jabs of unmeasurable pain. The queen gasped and held her stomach. Jasmine looked up and saw her mother. Her face was tightened into an expression of fear and pain as the jabs became unbearable. Jasmine stared, holding an orange fish in her hands as her mother fell to the ground. The sun disappeared behind the clouds and Agrabah darkened as the queen began to scream. The sound echoed within the palace. Razoul, the captain of the guard was the first to hear it. He was disciplining one of the other guards. "I better not catch- Queen Liliana?" He turned his head in the direction of the wails. The Sultan was the next to hear her screams. He got up abruptly and started running towards the garden. Razoul was almost there with two other guards following. They found the queen lying on the ground beside the fountain. Jasmine was petting her mother's forehead. "Aw bedder?"

The Sultan arrived, out of breath. Queen Liliana reached her arm for her husband and choked out. "The...baby.." His eyes widened and he turned to one of the three guards. "Fetch the physician immediately! Do not waste time!" The Sultan ordered. Razoul and the other guard rushed over to the queen. They gingerly lifted the queen up and carried her to the nearest bedroom. The Sultan followed with Jasmine in his arms. He looked at his wife as they set her on the soft mattress. It distressed him to see his wife in such agony. 'If only I could do something to ease the pain..' He walked over to her and held her hand. "Everything will be fine, Liliana." She squeezed his hand weakly. "..Of..course.."

The royal physician entered the room. "You called, your Majesty?" His eyes wandered over to the writhing body of the queen. He walked quickly over, recognizing that she was in labor. "I'm terribly sorry, but you and the young princess will have to wait outside. She's about to give birth." The Sultan twitched, out of nervousness. "She will be OK, right?" The physician ushered the Sultan and the toddler out of the room, remaining silent. The Sultan fidgeted outside of the door and cringed when he heard his wife's screams. Jasmine clutched onto her father's neck, frightened. "Don't be scared, Jasmine. Everything will be OK." Her father tried to comfort both of their fears. He put Jasmine on a chair and began to pace. The sultan glanced over at the door on every seventh pace. He continued in this fashion for an eternity, boring the young princess to sleep. Finally the door opened and the physician held out a little baby girl. She opened her eyes which at first glance appeared to be black but, in truth were a dark sapphire. He smiled and carried the baby over to Liliana. "Love, we have another beautiful baby girl. She has your eyes." The Sultan kissed the baby's forehead. There was no response from the queen.

"Love?" The Sultan looked over to the queen. She was drenched in dark, warm blood and remained still and lifeless. He held the baby with one arm and reached for his wife's hand. His arm trembled as he held her hand. It was cold and limp. The Sultan broke into deep sobs that racked throughout his body when he discovered that the queen had no pulse.


	2. Chapter 2

"Lili! Stop following me!" Jasmine turned and barked at the little toddler. "..I can't do anything with you always following me and that isn't even your doll!" She glared at her sister.

"Mine." Lili smiled and hugged the doll to her chest.

"Actually, that is mine." Jasmine moved to grab the doll's arm. They tugged on each side of the doll. Lili's strong hold on the doll only encouraged Jasmine to pull harder until the inevitable happened. The doll's arm burst at the seams and sent both girls flying in separate directions. Jasmine looked down and into her hands. In her palms was the arm of the doll. Jasmine's eyes widened and stomped over to Lili. "This is all YOUR fault! You broke the ONLY doll mama ever made! She was mine not YOURS!"

Lili responded as only a three-year old could when being yelled at and began to cry.

Jasmine huffed and yanked the rest of the doll out of her arms. "..In fact..You're the entire reason mama is gone. She would be here if you weren't born on this day." The bitter four-year old said under her breath.

Lili looked up at her older sister with tear-filled eyes and looked for someone to comfort her.

She saw the Sultan's faithful advisor and waddled over to him. "Jaffy! J-Jaffy!" She wailed.

Jafar inwardly groaned and looked at the sniffling, diapered toddler clutching onto his robes. He picked her up. "Now, now young princess. What is the matter?" He asked, scanning the room. Jasmine was standing with the broken doll hidden behind her back. She didn't want to be found out. "Jasmy..be mean.." Lili sniffled. Jafar walked over to Jasmine. "Did you cause your little sister to make this..wretched..sound?" He glared. Jasmine shifted uncomfortably before looking up at Jafar and her sister. "..Yes..Only because she deserved it and I-I..I'm tired of having a little sister! If I could make a birthday wish for her, it would be for her to disappear." She said brattily. Jafar hid his smirk as he turned away from Jasmine. '..That can be..arranged, young princess.'

Jafar's smirk turned into a grin as he remembered Jasmine's wish. "Jasmine isn't very fond of you, little Liliana." He said to the toddler in his arms. It wasn't as if he was fond of Jasmine or Lili, in fact he loathed the both of them. Although, the younger seemed to have an affinity towards him. She was cuddling against his shoulder as her sniffles eventually quieted. Jafar knew the reason why. Lili's birthday was overshadowed by the queen's memorial service every year. She was treated poorly by her sister and ignored by the Sultan. Mainly because of her eyes that reminded the Sultan of his late wife. Lili blinked as Jafar passed her nursery. "Jaffy.. no nap?"

"No nap, Liliana..not now." Jafar replied simply. He turned through many of the palace's hallways, taking the young princess to parts of her home that she hadn't seen before. He finally reached his quarters. Lili's eyes had to adjust to the darker, red color of the walls compared to the blinding white of the rest of the palace. He set her down on the lavish cushions in the center of the room. She sunk into the middle of the plush pillows, leaving only her head exposed. She turned to see where he was going. "Jaffy? Bye bye?" Lili called out, struggling to crawl out of her soft entrapment.

He opened a secret door and called within. "Iago, come here."

A parrot was jolted awake from a restful nap and groaned. "Coming..I'm coming!" He flapped his way over to the entrance to Jafar's room. "What is it?" He asked and landed on Jafar's shoulder.

"I need you to watch the pipsqueak in the cushions for a while." Jafar answered.

"Baby-sit? You wake me to watch the PRINCESS? Couldn't you just hand her over to her nurse?" Iago whined.

Jafar gave Iago a hard look. "No..We are going to fulfill Jasmine's wish-" Iago interrupted abruptly. "Since when do we care about the dumb princess's wishes? I thought we wanted to keep them out of our hair?"

"If _you_ would let me finish..Jasmine has wished for her little sister to disappear." Jafar began to smirk.

"Oh! I get it! We're going to make her wish come true and make one less problem for ourselves." Iago grinned as he caught on.

**Sorry for making cute little Jasmine seem so bratty but, think about it..She knows her mom died on the day that Lili was born. I'd probably be a little bitter too, even at a young age. She's too young to really understand why her mom is dead so; she looks for the next person to blame..Hopefully Jasmine doesn't seem out of character..I tried. **


	3. Chapter 3

Lili stopped trying to get free from her soft entrapment when she saw the parrot perched close enough for her to grasp. She tilted her head and observed him with unblinking eyes. Iago's feathers ruffled as he felt eyes on him. '..I've got the creepiest feeling.' He turned his head in time to squawk just as the young princess grasped onto his body. She giggled in delight and hugged him tightly, kissing his beak.

Iago on the other hand, was letting out wails and groans of discontentment. "Let go of me! You royal.."His eyes widened when a distinctive aroma hit his nose. "ALLAH FORBID! Get me out of here!" He choked and coughed. "Jafar..this monster needs to be changed!" He whined as Jafar returned, wearing a disguise. He was dressed as a sickly old woman. "Quiet, you imbecile." He glared and picked up the toddler. He made a face as he smelled what Iago was making a huge fuss about. "..disgusting..I really am glad to be rid of you." He changed her cloth diaper, tossing the old one behind him.

A squawk was heard from the floor as well as cursing. The parrot peeled the dirtied diaper from himself, a horrified look plastered onto his face. He grasped his throat as if he were suffocating and fell over. "Couldn't you have thrown that a liiittle more to the left?" He rasped out, a little cloud of dust puffed from his lips. Lili giggled at the birdbrain's mannerisms and blinked as Jafar dressed her in what a beggar child would wear. "Dess up?" She looked up at him an innocent smile on her lips

"Yes..Liliana. We are playing dress up." He carried her out the servant's quarters and out into the palace grounds. It was a dark, moonless night and Jafar kept the princess hidden within the shadows as he pressed himself against the palace wall. Razoul was 'patrolling' nearby, eyes drooping shut as he mumbled about a street rats. Jafar tiptoed past him and opened the palace gate. He groaned softly as Lili clung to his neck, nuzzling her face into his neck. "I tired..Jaffy." She yawned.

"Liliana..you are not going to sleep." He set her down on the ground once they were outside of the outer walls of the palace and in the streets of Agrabah. He took her hand and lead her into an alley. She toddled beside him and frowned as mice ran over her feet. "J-Jaffy.." She clung to his leg, lip quivering. He peeled her from his leg and crouched down to her level. "Liliana..go hide.. we're going to play hide and seek." His lips curled into the most awkward of smiles. It was as if he was trying to appear trusting and kind to get the little girl to play. She stared at him for a moment but squealed happily. She grabbed his hands and put them over his eyes as she ran off to hide in another alley, getting herself lost along the way. She sat behind a sleeping dog. "Come find!" She giggled

Jafar cackled. "Goodbye princess." He smirked and stood. He left her to fend for herself in the dangerous streets of Agrabah while the sleeping dog was woken by Lili's excited squeals. The dog bared it's teeth and towered over the tot. It let out a menacing bark, snapping it's teeth closed in front of her nose. Lili screamed and began to cry. She began to run away from the dog. It laying back down once she was out of sight. She tripped on a rock and skinned her knees. She couldn't stop crying. '..scawy doggy..' "Jaffyyy..find me.." She wailed, just wanting any one to comfort her.

A boy, maybe a year older than her was woken up by her wails. He frowned softly and watched her. '..a baby? Where's her mom?' Abu woke up shortly after and glared at the source of his rude awakening. The cranky monkey scampered over to her and began to chitter annoyedly at her. Lili cried louder and covered her eyes, scared of the monkey. Aladdin grabbed Abu by his tail and scolded him. "Abu! She's scared..don't make her cry more." He frowned and knelt in front of her. "H-hey..little girl..now don't you cry. Abu didn't mean to scare you. He's just grumpy when he's tired." He wiped her tears with his thumbs softly. Lili looked at him with big, watery eyes and sniffled. He sighed softly and pulled her into a hug. "Come on..I'll help you find your mommy.."

Lili shook her head and hiccuped from all her crying. "N-no mommy.." She wiped her wet cheeks on his vest. Aladdin frowned more.

"..then you'll stay with me and Abu. My name is Aladdin, what's yours?"

She stopped sniffling. "..My name Lili.." She wiped her eyes. "'..'Laddin help find Jaffy?"

Aladdin blinked but smiled softly and cupped her cheeks softly. "Of course! We'll help you find Jaffy in no time." He stood and took her hand with Abu taking her other hand. They lead her to their little place they called home. It was run down and had a great view of the palace. Aladdin lifted her up onto where he usually slept. "Close your eyes and sleep..tomorrow will be better. I promise, who knows, maybe you, Abu and I will live in the Sultan's palace." He held her hand as her chubby little fingers squeezed his. She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep to Aladdin's soothing voice and stories of the better times that would be theirs. He smiled and looked out to the palace. He was sure he would never seen anything more beautiful in his life as he closed his eyes, head resting on the toddler's warm chest.


End file.
